Morning Coffee
by a true Elsewhere
Summary: Morning coffee, a sweet addiction tainted by the cold edge of reality.


-----------------------------------------------  
  
Morning Coffee  
  
by a true Elsewhere (Eternal Angel)  
  
shell@wishing-blue.net  
  
  
  
*harry potter slash*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
He smelled like coffee in the mornings.   
  
Then again, that was a silly assessment for him to make. Of course Sirius Black always smelled like coffee in the morning. It was he that always brewed a fresh cup of coffee every morning with some special coffee beans, beans that Remus never asked where he got them, although he never really cared before. He just enjoyed the coffee that Sirius would serve him, every morning, when the sun peeked its way into the world from the distant horizon until it was brightly lighting the world about him. Remus liked the coffee that Sirius served him.  
  
Each morning, with this specially brewed coffee that was personally dealt with by Sirius's hands; he would pour two mugs, one for himself, and one for Remus. When he did that, he would then grab hold of both mugs and bring them into the bedroom that they shared – where Remus slept. There, he would find a seat in the spare chair of the room, sipping one of the mugs of coffee as he watched his partner rest.   
  
Sometimes he would be sitting there until the coffee turned cold and bitter. His own cup's liquid disappeared with his many sips and minutes that passed by. But sometimes he found himself sitting for only a moment's time when his lover would slowly rouse himself from the bed, his eyes droopy and his hair messily sprawled about his face.   
  
"Morning," he would then tell the sleepy man. He looked at him for a moment before his eyes focused and a grin appeared on his face. Remus had always loved the sight of Sirius in the morning, even more than he loved the coffee he got from him. There was always something so appealing, something so beautiful about the handsome black haired man lounging on the chair with a cup of coffee in his hand and a gentle expression on his face.   
  
"Morning Sirius," he rasped out in a response, as the dark haired man handed him the cup of coffee that could range from various temperatures. Remus brought the mug to his lips and took sips of the coffee, savoring each droplet of the dark brew that entered his mouth and danced upon his taste buds. "Your coffee is wonderful."   
  
Sirius would only smile at that comment as the two stared at one another, drinking their coffee, as the morning slowly faded away.  
  
There were mornings that didn't smell like specially brewed coffee. There were many mornings that smelt like a lonely pang to his heart, bitter and indifferent from the sweetness of cream stirred in with an intoxicating formula that even magic was not able to duplicate. These mornings were blurred away, no longer just mere mornings, but transforming into months and years. So much time had passed that he had almost forgotten how sweet the coffee had tasted in the rounded intimacy they shared. All he could do was pray for it, pray for the scent of coffee, pray for the moment where it he could be…  
  
Years went by.  
  
There were many years that went by.  
  
Each year was dry and deprived of coffee, an addiction that he had but could not sate. How intoxicating it had been, but too much. If only he was able to give it up.  
  
But it wouldn't let him, for it arrived again, so many years later on, as he laid alone in bed, dreaming about nothing, for dreaming took too much out of him. It was then that the scent of coffee aroused his senses, as he slept in bed. He had felt it, the sweet aroma of coffee, the familiar eyes, and the yearning of his heart bursting away. Stirring from his sleep, Remus found him, staring at him, a thoughtful look on his eyes, a mug of coffee in his hand, and a smile on his lips. He handed Remus the cup of coffee to which he had shakily accepted.   
  
"Morning," he told him.  
  
"Morning Sirius," Remus responded back, in a nervous manner. Remus stared down at the cup of coffee, the dark liquid as he had once remembered it, the smell just as sweet, and the flavor – Remus took a sip of the coffee and savored it. "Your coffee is wonderful."  
  
And Sirius smiled.  
  
Remus followed in suit.  
  
Mornings once again smelt like coffee, a flavorful beginning laced with a sweetness that overcame the two.  
  
But coffee never stayed hot forever; instead, there was always a moment where coffee no longer smelled, where everything ran cold. Coffee was only able to sit for so long, emotions and reality was only able to exist for so long – eventually, forces overcome.   
  
Coffee no longer existed in the mornings.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I: This story is for Ekaterinn, my sweet angel, you rock my world.  
  
II: Thank you to Mizu for editing my story and for Kii for attempting. You're one strange girl.  
  
III: I didn't read the fifth book yet, I actually do own it though, mind you all, but I'm afraid to read it because I hear that it gets really dark. I don't fair well with dark stories, so I'm waiting to pull up my nerves to read it. But… I'm a weakling. I also have another HP story I want to write before I read that story. So hopefully I'll write it soon!  
  
IV: Feedback would be appreciated. 


End file.
